Operation DIARY
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: While the group is studying over at Hoagie's house, Kuki accidentally leaves her diary behind. What happens when Wally and Hoagie start fighting over it? some 3/4 and 2/5!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, because if I did the show would still be playing new episodes! **

**Authors Note: Not the best code but I don't really care. Now here is my my story! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Now Loading:**

**Kids Next Door mission**

**Operation: D.I.A.R.Y**

**D**itched

**I**mperiled

**A**wed

**R**eally

**Y**ellow

* * *

It was just an ordinary school day at Gallagher. School was almost over and Wally couldn't wait!

Wallabee Beetles was thirteen years old, Australian, he was somewhat tall for his age, had blond bowl cut hair, wore an orange hoody, and wore blue jeans.

Wally was nearly falling asleep from all the blabbing, as he thought. He was sitting in the very back of the classroom. He had to keep himself awake so he folded up a paper airplane. He noticed the teacher asked a question and of course, Herbie had the answer and raised his hand real high, going, "Ooh, pick me! I know it!"

"Anyone else?" the teacher Ms. Henderson asked her students.

No one really paid any attention in class but Herbie.

That's when Wally had an idea. Wally lifted his airplane into the air, aimed it straight at Herbie, and threw it. It hit Herbie right in the back of his' head and he started rubbing his' head yelling, "Oww, oww, oww!" while jumping up and down.

Most of the class snickered.

"Who threw that?" the teacher demanded.

Everyone was silent but Wally was snickering to himself. That's when the teacher noticed.

"Mr. Beetles, can you come here please?"

Wally shot his head back and forth, looking completely innocent, and pointing to himself, "Who me?"

"Is there any other Beetles?" she wondered.

Wally stood to his feet and made his way to the teacher, thinking up excuses in his head.

_What could I say? I could say it wasn't me! _He thought, _Aww crud, I just remembered something...my name was on that paper!_

Wally panicked, he had to come up with something and fast!

_ I_ _know! I could say that I was saving it for after class but Patton couldn't wait so he slammed it out of my hand and it magically hit Herbie! No, I could say that the wind blew it into a paper airplane and flew it out of my hand!_

"Mr. Beetles," the teacher gave a stern look.

"Yes," he replied so innocently.

"I believe this is yours'," she handed him the airplane.

"I know what you're thinking but I didn't throw it..."

"Save it Wallabee, I know it was you because I was staring right at you."

"You were?" Wally gulped.

"Yes I was, now why did you do it?"

"Because Herbie is a dork and class is boring."

Ms. Henderson placed her palms over her face.

"Here then," she handed him a detention slip.

"Oh come on!"

"See you later Mr. Beetles."

Wally stormed off back to his seat.

"Okay, remember class, the super, extra, hard test is tomorrow so be ready!" announced the teacher, who was staring right at Wally, "Class dismissed."

The class proceeded to run out the classroom.

"Mr. Beetles, can I have another word with you?"

"Yes?" Wally mumbled, still angry.

"I just wanted to inform you that if you get anything below a C on this test then you are going to summer school."

"Summer school!" the Aussie cried in shock.

"I talked to your parents, just remember to study. Good luck Wallabee!"

The Australian slumped and made his way out the classroom and towards his locker.

"Hey!" someone called after Wally.

The blond headed boy shot his head back to see Hoagie Gilligan.

Hoagie Gilligan was a smart teenager, he was the same age as Wally, wore khaki pants, a brown cap to cover his auburn hair, a turquoise shirt that was unbuttoned showing off a white shirt, and some yellow; tented goggles. He was also Wally's best friend.

"I saw everything and so did Abby."

Abigail Lincoln was an average student, she always talked in third person, she was the oldest of the group; she wore a black braid that went all the way down her back, a red hat, a blue dress with a thick white line on the side, and black leggings. She is best friends with Kuki Sanban.

Kuki Sanban was a bright and happy girl, she was quite cheery, always tried to make people feel good; she wore a green long sleeve shirt, black pants, and had raven colored hair that was kept in a low ponytail. She is best friends with Abigail Lincoln.

"Saw what?"

"How you made that stupid paper airplane and threw it at Herbie like the BULLY you are!"

"Awe thanks, you really know how to make a friend feel good," Wally replied with a smirk.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Sounded like one to me!"

"Ugh, I wish we could've sat next to each other in this class just so you wouldn't get into trouble so often!"

"It is not often!" Wally protested.

"Remember yesterday when you fell asleep in class?"

"What? He was an awful teacher!"

"It was a she!"

"That's what I meant."

"Or last week when you gave spit balls to that poor teenager."

"What? He had a right answer! No body likes a smart aleck!"

"It was me! And I'm not a smart aleck. You probably don't even know what that is!"

"Well...it is a smart with...umm...aleck?"

"Genius," Hoagie replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. I still can't believe that if I don't get at least a C tomorrow, I am going to cruddy summer school!"

"Summer school! What about the TND stuff we do in the summer?"

Wally shrugged.

"Honestly, I think cruddy teachers are put on this earth to torture us!" Wally screamed.

"It's not so bad, Wally, all you need to do is study."

They both stared at each other with blank stares for not even three seconds.

"You're doomed," Hoagie stated.

"I wish there was some way I could get at least a C...That's it!"

"Don't even think about cheating. I, Kuki, and Abby are studying this evening, just join us."

"Awesome, but how'd you know I was gonna cheat?"

"I'm your best friend. I know everything... even where your birthmark is."

Wally blushed.

"H-how did you know about that?" Wally stuttered.

"I told you I know everything," Hoagie smirked, "Now, I'll see you tonight at my house!"

"Okay, see yah then!"

Hoagie ran off as Wally blushed even more and covered the back of his pants.

* * *

Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie were hanging out in the living room, of the Gilligan house, on some couches and chairs.

"Why does this have to be one of the biggest tests of the year?" Hoagie frowned.

"I know," Kuki agreed, "Everything is in it: History, Science, Math...you name it."

"It is okay, guys, we just need to concentrate," Abby suggested.

"Where's Wally?" Kuki questioned.

"I don't know," Hoagie replied, a bit upset and annoyed, "He said he'd be here."

"If he doesn't start studying for this test, he's doomed," said Abby.

All of a sudden, the front door opened and there stood Wally.

"Sorry I am late guys. I stopped by the Nasty Burger to grab a snack."

All of them glared at Wally.

"What? You can have a fry if yah really want one," Wally offered, holding out his box of fries.

Hoagie reached for a few fries, "Gee, thank-"

Abby swatted Hoagie's hand away from the fries.

"We didn't come here to eat, we came to study!" Abby snarled, "So Abby says you had better start!"

"But I wanted some fries," Hoagie groaned.

Abby growled.

"You know, for once I'm not that hungry," said Hoagie, nervously chuckling.

"Alright already! I'm studying!" Wally grabbed his book.

Everyone looked down at their books for about two seconds.

"I can't do this!" Wally shouted, "I don't understand!"

"Here, let me help you." Hoagie offered and grabbed Wally's book, "I'll ask you a few questions and you answer them. Let's start with something easy. Grab some paper!"

Wally tore out some paper from his notebook.

"There, that was easy!"

"Wally, you could have just left-...never mind," Hoagie stared down in Wally's book, "What are these?" Hoagie points to some doodles of teachers being hit by buses, eaten by dinosaurs, crushed by the moon base, being forced to eat Broccoli, falling out planes, and sinking in quick sand made of spinach.

"I get bored in class...what else am I supposed to do with that book?"

"I don't know...READ IT!"

"Nah, that's crazy."

They all shook their heads in shock at Wally.

"Okay," Hoagie cleared his throat and began, "Cindy read five times as many pages as Samantha in the reading contest. If they read a total of 2,838 pages, how many pages did Cindy read?"

Wally thought for a second, "How the crud would I know? Give me a different History question!"

"That was Math."

"Sure it was," Wally winked at Hoagie.

Hoagie shook it off, "The answer was 2,365."

"That was my second guess."

"Let's try another one," Hoagie suggested.

"Here," Abby snatched the book away from Hoagie, "Let Abby do this one."

"Good luck," Hoagie joked.

"Okay... X-3=12."

Everything was silent and stared down at Wally.

"Well, aren't you gonna answer it?" asked Abby.

"You already did."

"No, you are supposed to get rid of the X!"

Wally took the end of his pencil and erased the X.

"There!" Wally announced proudly.

Abby was bewildered as she slapped her palm over her face.

"I don't know how you are even in our grade! The answer is X=15!"

"Maybe we should skip math and do some Spelling! I'll do it!" Kuki suggested excitedly.

"Go for it. Abby is already tired."

Kuki grabbed the book.

"I'll be super easy. How do you spell Mississippi?"

"That's easy," declared Hoagie proudly, "It is spelled-"

Abby hit Hoagie upside the head with her cap.

"NOT YOU!"

"Sorry, I got caught in the moment."

"M-I," Wally started to spell, "...S-"

"Yes, keep going!" exclaimed Kuki.

"...Q-Y-4-E-P-W!"

Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe instead of asking me for the answers, you guys should just tell me!" Wally suggested.

"Wally... that's not a bad idea," Abby replied a bit stunned of what Wally had said.

Wally smirked proudly as Abby rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Well, we did all we could do," Abby said making her way out the door, "See you guys tomorrow, good luck!" She shouted, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, good luck," Kuki giggled as she waved bye also. "Bye!"

Kuki slammed the door behind her as Wally lied back on the couch.

"Phew, that was tough. I think I'll be ready."

"Glad you are, but because I helped you I didn't get any study time," Hoagie complained.

"Heh, sorry," Wally replied sheepishly.

"Awe its okay, I'm gonna get a snack. You want anything?"

"Soda, I guess."

"Got it, I'll be right back!" Hoagie stalked into the next room.

Wally closed his schoolbook, "Phew... huh?"

The blonde Aussie noticed from the corner of his eye a little, yellow book on the sofa.

"Hoagie," Wally yelled, "Do you own any small, yellow books?"

Hoagie walked back into the room with a couple of cans of soda.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Check this out," Wally held up the book.

"Hey, that's Kuki's diary!"

"What's a diary?" Wally wondered.

"You know, it's one of those books you write your personal feelings in."

Wally just stared at Hoagie, puzzled.

"Girls write stuff like embarrassing moments, crushes, and how they feel in them."

"I know but how do you know so much about these cruddy things?" Wally questioned, with one eyebrow in the air.

Hoagie blushed and chuckled nervously.

"I just do."

Wally slipped open the diary and began to read.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"Looking inside," Wally answered.

"You can't do that! It is private! How would you like it someone read your diary?"

Wally slammed the diary shut, "I don't have one! Do you?"

Hoagie's face turned bright red.

"Very funny, now give it to me," Hoagie held out his' hand.

Wally pushed Hoagie's hand away, "Fat chance! If you want it, you have to fight me for it!"

Hoagie pounced on Wally and they began to fight. Hoagie was now on top of Wally, Wally was keeping Kuki's diary under him, and Hoagie was still trying to grab for it.

"Give-it-back!" Hoagie screamed while struggling.

"No!" Wally growled.

Wally planted his feet into Hoagie's chest and lifted him into the air, banging right into the wall. Wally made a run for it upstairs and into Hoagie's room.

Wally tried to catch his breath.

"Now, let's see what it says," Wally opened the bright yellow book and, just as he was about to read, Hoagie charged into his' room with an old S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R.

Hoagie pushed Wally against the wall, clutching his hand around Wally's neck (but not tight), holding the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R in front of his' face.

"Give it to me!" he demanded.

Wally shook his head at Hoagie.

"I said give it to me!"

The Aussie seemed like he couldn't breath.

"Wally, are you alright?" Hoagie asked, feeling very concerned as he let go of Wally's neck.

"I am now."

Wally pushed Hoagie into the closet and placed a chair in front of the door. He swiftly ran to Tommy's room to get as far away from Hoagie as possible.

Back in the closet...

Hoagie lifted himself off the floor.

"Why is he always so stubborn?"

Hoagie turned around to see many boxes and different other stuff. He smirked to himself.

"Hmm..."

Wally was hiding in Tommy's room with the door closed and locked.

"I wonder if he gave up?"

Out of nowhere, the wall blew up.

"That's enough, Numbuh 4, give it to me!" Hoagie instructed in rage.

"Never," Wally gave a sinister look.

Hoagie grinned from ear to ear.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Wha-," Hoagie zapped Wally with a huge laser.

Wally fell to the ground, still clutching the diary in his' arms.

"You like it? It is my newest invention called the Z.A.P.P.E.R."

"The Z.A.P.P.E.R.?"

"What? It was the best I could come up with in such short notice. Now, hand it over!"

"Fine," Wally said in defeat.

Hoagie stalked towards him, "See I knew- Whoa!"

Wally tripped Hoagie with his leg and he fell to the ground. Wally got up and saluted Hoagie.

"Good luck Numbuh- Whoa!" Hoagie pulled on Wally's leg and made him fall down close to the edge of the stairs.

Hoagie and Wally began to wrestle once again.

"Look Wally, I know why you want to read it! You like Kuki and you are dying to know if she likes you."

"I do not like Kuki!" Wally protested, holding onto Hoagie's leg.

Hoagie and Wally exchanged blank stares in a long pause.

"Well...maybe just alittle bit," Wally admitted sheepishly.

"Look, if you like Kuki and want to know if she likes you then ask her."

Both Hoagie and Wally stood to their feet.

"You are right, Hoagie, tomorrow I'll give her back her diary and tell her the truth."

"Really?" Hoagie beamed.

"No way!" Wally shouted.

Wally started to make his way down the stairs when all of a sudden, Hoagie attacks him and they both fall down the stairs. The diary slipped out of Wally's hands and went right through the doggy door.

Wally jumped to his feet, "The diary!"

Hoagie and Wally ran straight outside to find someone outside the door.

"Kuki?" Wally and Hoagie said in unison.

"Hey guys, there's my diary! I came back to find it!" Kuki cried as she picked it up.

The guys were baffled.

"It would have been bad if someone had read it, anyway, bye guys!" Kuki waved goodbye and fled down the sidewalk.

Wally was in shock, "You have got to be kidding me! All that fighting and for what? A couple of cruddy sprained ankles and bruises? I mean-"

"Hey, you still want that soda?"

"Sure, hey and Hoagie...will you promise not to tell anyone about my...you know...crush?" Wally blushed madly.

Hoagie smiled, "Of course, now let's go get that snack!"

* * *

**Kuki's diary entry:**

_I still really like him! I've liked him for many years and never got enough courage to tell him how I feel. Maybe some day but not today. I wish that I knew if he felt the same way, but I guess I must wait. I just love Wally! _

_Love,_

_xoKukixo_

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you think this story should just be a one-shot or should I keep going? Also, to the people who are reading my other story, I'm sorry that I'm having writer's block but I'll try and update as soon as I can! ONE LAST THING, I just realized that I think I might've made Wally alittle too dumb, so if I do decide to continue, he won't be as dumb, he'll be Wally****! Now PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's Note: *gasps are heard* Am I FINALLY updating the second chapter to this? Took me long enough huh? Well, this is not the best chapter but I hope you guys like it. If you guys really don't like it then you can just pretend that the other chapter was the end...good deal? **

**To the reviewers: Thanks you guys so much for all those reviews! I'm sure most of you will not be able to see this chapter by now since it has been so long but...I really do appreciate all the great reviews! I'm happy to know I didn't make Wally TOO dumb! Now...ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

"Okay students, you may now begin the test."

The blond Aussie bit the inside of his cheek as sweat began to form on his forehead.

If he did not get at the _least _a C on this test, he would be stuck doing cruddy school in the summer time while his friends would be off having fun and fighting adults without him. He just _had_ to get a good grade on this. He just hoped he was ready.

He slowly tapped his pencil against his hard desk, looking down at the test in nervousness.

Ms. Henderson, the teacher, smirked in satisfaction, day dreaming of Wally in summer school. She never liked Wally. He was too much trouble for her to handle and quite a bit of other teachers agreed with her. It was about time Wally would be getting what he had deserved for a long time.

Wally then began to read his questions as he tried his best to remember all of the studying that he learned the day before.

His friends had helped him the best that they could. Hoagie even helped him after the whole diary incident…after they easily took care of their injuries first. He was taught all that his friends could teach him but was it enough?

He clutched the pencil in his hand tightly as he started to fill in some boxes to answer the questions.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty easy," Wally spoke, smirking widely as the whole class shushed him.

Wally gave a slight smile at all of the students then went back to the test.

He could remember the studying very clearly now.

* * *

"Okay class, put down your pencils and hand in your tests."

Wally stood to his feet then stalked over to Ms. Henderson slowly as other students handed her their tests.

"Well, I hope you studied good Mister Beetles. If not, then I will be sure to save you a seat in summer school," Ms. Henderson smiled.

"I hope so too," Wally replied as he handed in his paper to the teacher, "I really hope so…" He muttered under his breath as he walked straight out of the classroom.

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Hoagie wondered as him and Wally sat at lunch.

Wally only shrugged.

"Well…I hope you BEET-les that test good," Hoagie chuckled at the joke.

Wally rolled his eyes with a scowl then glanced across the cafeteria at Kuki in line.

Kuki spotted him and waved, grinning to herself.

"Still thinking about what the diary could have said?" Hoagie questioned him.

Wally shot his head back, "No…"

"At least you didn't read it. I mean, if she did like you and you two got together. You really think she'd be happy if you told her the reason you knew was because you looked in her diary?"

Wally had to admit, Hoagie was right. He could never be able to tell Kuki that he peeked in her diary without her being at least a bit angry or embarrassed.

"I guess you're right…"

Even if Wally lied to Kuki, it still would not be right.

* * *

Time passed by until it was finally time to get the test results. The whole gang was eager to see the test scores…mostly Wally's.

Wally closed his eyes before peeking at his scores, "Come on…"

He opened his eyes as he looked at the test. He smiled, "It's a B-! Hey Ms. Henderson…"

Ms. Henderson looked at Wally grimly.

"I don't need that cruddy seat saved anymore!"

Ms. Henderson glared at him, "One day…Beetles…one day."

Wally could not wait to show his friends his victory.

"Hey guys, look!" He raised his B- up high with pride as Hoagie and Abby smiled.

"That's great, baby," Abby congratulated him.

"Hey, where's Kuki?"

"I think she was on her way home. She has to watch Mushi today," Hoagie informed.

Wally gave a nod then raced out of the classroom, down the hallway, and out the doors of Gallagher. He glanced around the outside until he spotted his raven, haired friend.

"Kuki!" Wally called.

Kuki whipped her head back, beaming, "Hey Wally, did you get a C?"

"Better," Wally came toward her, "I got a B-!"

"Oh Wally, that's great!" Kuki cheered, embracing Wally in a giant hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

Wally blushed madly until Kuki released her grasp.

"I would celebrate with you but I have to go home and watch my sister," Kuki said.

Wally nodded, "See yah then."

"Bye!" Kuki waved as she started to walk away.

Wally smiled after her then noticed something under his foot. He picked it up and realized what it was…Kuki's diary. It must have fallen out of her backpack.

Wally stared at it, wanting so much to open it so he could know the truth.

He had to think quick since Kuki was already walking away from his sights.

He sighed, "Kuki!"

"Huh?" She halted, looking back at him.

He ran over to her, "You dropped this," He handed her the small, yellow book.

"Oh my diary! Thanks Wally! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it again!" She took it from his grasp and gave him a small, side hug, "Thanks."

"No problem..."

She then placed it back in her backpack and sprinted home.

He watched after her once again.

Hoagie was right. Her diary was private and it was not meant for anyone's eyes but her own. She knew that…and he was starting to figure that out too. He would just have to find out how she feels about him another way and maybe…some other day.

* * *

**Kuki's Diary Entry: **

_I can't believe I almost lost this today. I can't even imagine what would have happened if someone had read it…especially him. Wally really is a great friend and that is why I like him so much. :D _

_Love, _

_xoKukixo_

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Shorter then last chapter and probably not as good...but at least you guys know what he got on his test! Woo! No summer school for Wally this year thanks to his awesome friends! Now...PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK! LOVE YOU GUYS! **


End file.
